Jamaicaball
Jamaicaball |nativename = : Xaymacabatu (Taíno) |founded = 6 August 1962 |image = Jamajka.png |caption = Ahh... Marijuana is the best, mon. |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |personality = Carefree, but can have a violent side |language = English (Jamaican dialect) Jamaican Patois |type = African American |capital = Kingstonball |religion = Protestantism Atheism Rasta |friends = Weed UKball Netherlandsball Belizeball Uruguayball USAball Croatiaball Ghanaball Ethiopiaball Chinaball Trinidad and Tobagoball (frenemy) Barbadosball Canadaball |enemies = LGBT Comunity That guy... Mexicoball Trinidad and Tobagoball (frenemy) |likes = Weed, reggae, weed, cricket, weed, track, weed, Bob Marley, bobsledding, africa, going fest, saying "mon" alot, hunting homosex down, BOOM BYE BYE, Snoop Dogg, Little Jacob |hates = Crime, Anyone who is homosex |predecessor = British Jamaicaball |bork = Rasta rasta |food = marijuana |status = I'M OFF TO DA GOLD CUP FINALS MON!!! |imagewidth = default }} Jamaicaball is a countryball in the Caribbeans. Despite marijuana being illegal in Jamaicaball, it is commonly sold and decriminalized in most cities. Even though cricket being the most popular sport, and there being no snow, Jamaicaball can into bobsledding. Even though it can often be laid back, crime is pretty common. He hates being mistaken for Scotlandball. (even though he some times mistakes even himself for Scotland when he's stoned) He is also the fastest countryball, as his Bolt powers can charge him up to speeds that can only be described as "Sonic the Hedgehog fast." History Jamaicaball is the child of 8ball and UKball. Nowadays, Jamaicaball is an independent drugged country since 1962. Flag Colors Relations Friends * Netherlandsball - Smoking buddy! * Uruguayball - Same as Netherlands. * USAball - Gave me baseball * UKball - Daddy * Ethiopiaball - Respect him, he is our God. Glory to God, Hallelujah!!! He is the creator of e eveything !!! (Ethiopiaball's reply: Wait... what... What you smo... Nevermind). * Weed/Snoop Dogg - SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!!! Enemies * Mexicoball - HAHA!! I totally beat you in football in the Gold Cup. I thought you da best at football, mon! * Philippinesball - YOU BIG MURDERER! WHY YOU KILL 3 THOUSAND DRUG USERS! THEY ARE INNOCENT! I WILL GO THERE AND KILL YOUR IDIOT PRESIDENT AND HIS PREDECESSORS, AND LEGALIZE MARIJUANA! YOU BIG MONKEY! * Indonesiaball - Bali Nine enough said How to draw Drawing Jamaicaball is a bit difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of green # Draw a yellow' X' cross # Color the left and the right quarter of black # Draw drugged eyes and you've finished. You can draw him with any kind of drugs. Gallery Ah, when the Saints.png How to Avoid Traffic Jams.png The Adventures of the 'J' Countries.png America refuels in Jamaica.jpg LdKj0G2.png Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Polandball komiks PNG.PNG ZTrEXpg.png Anagrams.png YWmQ6KD.png 28bw7iw2298x.png FEGm8Pm.png fKugOC4.png CNOxCDJ.png UWrjlj.png BckPBvD.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png JRiXbVD.png Shark!!.png Super Weed Friends.png Justice Leagueballs.jpg Old School.png Voodoo Beans.png zh:牙買加球 Category:Caribbeans Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Island Countryball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Monarchy Category:Drugs Category:Anarchist Category:Jamaican Patois Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Green Yellow Black Category:Protestant Category:Characters Category:Tea Category:Tea Lovers Category:Weed Category:Burger Lovers